Maid in London
by HeartlessDreamer
Summary: AU: This is a story, or snippets, of the daily life of Higurashi Kagome, a newly hired maid in London, and her interactions with the son of her employer, Inuyasha. And here she thought her life would be routine… rated for Inuyasha's later perviness. -.-;
1. Surname first

[**AU**] This is a story, or at least snippets, of the daily life of Higurashi Kagome, a newly hired maid in London, and her interactions with the son of her employer, Inuyasha. And here she thought her job would be boring…

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko. So get rid of those lawsuits… Shoo!

_Maid in London_

Chapter One: Surname first

It was because she was Japanese.

Higurashi Kagome paused. Or, rather, Kagome Higurashi. Her pen hovered over the application form as she realized she was writing her name in Japanese. And she wrote her surname before her forename. She pursed her lips. It was a habit. She left the Kanji as it was and wrote her name, slowly, in English.

She could almost feel the eyes of the receptionist on her back as she left the corporate building, some twenty minutes later.

It was because she knew Japanese, to be more precise.

She was applying to be the new maid in the Manor of Dogs. Well, it wasn't really called the Manor of Dogs, but that's what the tabloids called it. Yes, they were dog demons, but it was something about the entire family's character; the Lord's firm loyalty to his political party, his sons' behaviors out in society, and the men's inability to stay with one woman for long…

Not that she read the tabloids much.

Kagome waited for the light to change. She watched a Japanese man in a business suit on the other side of the street hail down a taxi. The black London taxicab stopped, and she heard the businessman say "the Waterloo railway station" with a heavy accent. A tinge of homesickness, but she was used to that by now.

Sure, she missed her friends, her home, the shrine, the cat, and her air conditioned bedroom…yet this was her life.

This was _her_ choice.

…

They needed someone who was fluent in Japanese. She was younger than they had in mind, but apparently there weren't very many qualified candidates.

The Manor was close to her boiling flat. That was good—she had no plans of living in the servants' quarters. She wouldn't have to spend any money for a cab. She was short on pounds.

Kagome looked at the large, towering gates in confusion. When she had gotten the call to arrive half past nine at the front gate, she had assumed she would arrive to be redirected to a backdoor. Or at least one of the side gates…but there was no one. And she was beginning to feel self-conscious.

She was standing in front of a ritzy neighborhood…scratch that, this wasn't a neighborhood. Each house she passed had a front lawn as large as Ueno Park. Then again, this was to be expected from someone the Japanese media dubbed the Inu no Taisho.

A high profiled politician, Lord something or other, had caused a "great and sensational national scandal" some eighteen years ago when he left his first wife to marry a Japanese woman, a woman who happened to be related and still quite close to the current Emperor of Japan. When he visited Japan three years ago he made a splash in the Japanese entertainment industry by appearing in a cameo role in an award-winning movie (the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film). This generated a number of rumors, as well as a long list of money-hungry females claiming he had approached them for a romp in the sack, so to speak. His devoted second wife, to this day, never commented on the allegations.

Kagome sighed and examined at the scrap of paper in her hand. She then checked her watch. It was exactly half past nine. Maybe she ought to go to the back, though that seemed like an awfully long walk, and so early in the morning to boot…

She was midway through her mental list of excuses when a sleek black car slowly drove up the street. She heard the '_clink_' of the gate behind her and she realized the car was approaching the gate. She gulped and quickly stepped away from the gate, suddenly grateful that she had decided to wear her best business casual outfit.

_Maybe it's Lord…umm…Inu…_

She discreetly watched from the corner of her eyes as the limo halted in front of the gates. She expected the car to slowly disappear past the gates—not for one of the tinted windows to roll down. Kagome quickly looked away, afraid she had been caught staring, and considered walking away before they set the guard dogs on her—

"What's your name?"

Kagome's jaw dropped and made a rather hysterical face before she composed herself and turned around to reply. The window was halfway down, revealing only the top half of the passenger's face. She looked into the amber eyes of a dog-eared man and she momentarily forgot why she was there. "I'm sorry, I'm waiting for someone…" her voice was barely above a whisper by the end of her meek response.

His dog ears tweaked. "That wasn't my question. What's your name?" He repeated. Thankfully, he didn't sound annoyed.

Kagome cast her eyes down. She felt like a child caught telling a lie. "Higurashi Kagome." Oops. There she went again, announcing her surname first.

She thought she heard a grunt before the limo door opened. "Get in."

That didn't seem like a wise idea. "I could just walk." To where, she had no idea.

Finally, the man's entire face came into view. The dog-eared man said, "Get in," very slowly, a shadow of an amused smirk gracing his lips.

She complied. _Such a pushover, _she berated herself as she sat in the limo. Across her sat the dog-eared man, currently reading something on his blackberry. She closed her eyes, feeling the effects of going to sleep so late. She had become something of a night owl ever since arriving in London.

Night owl. Something clicked in her head and her eyes snapped open.

_Inuyasha._

The younger half-Japanese son well known for his regular visits to the local night clubs.

The car stopped and the chauffer opened the limo door. Inuyasha got out and gestured for Kagome to follow. She was met by an elderly Japanese woman.

"What a surprise," the old woman spoke, her words leaving her throat obviously sore. "Ye haven been unusually polite to escort her this morning."

"My mom would hate it if you collapsed on the front lawn, Kaede." With that Inuyasha left for the front door, but not without turning to glance at Kagome one last time.

"—do ye like it here?" Kagome caught the last five words of what Kaede said. Kagome wasn't sure if she was referring to the UK or the Manor.

Kagome also didn't realize there was a small smile on her face. "I love it," she lied.

Except, it didn't feel like a complete lie. At least, not right now.

…

**AN: **I am the author. I command you to review! (Whisper, rustle, mumble) What? It doesn't work like that?


	2. Size Two

Maid in London

Chapter Two: Size Two

It wasn't too short. She was glad. Very glad.

She didn't detest skirts. She liked her middle school uniform. But she would've been incredibly self-conscious if she had been expected to wear a short skirt in the presence of the Lord. Kagome held up the outfit and scrutinized the hems. Not too lacy, not too short.

This was her new maid outfit. Her work uniform, really. Just a simple black dress with a white apron attached to the front. Nothing too scandalous about it.

"Kagome," Kaede called. "Are ye ready?"

_Why does she talk like that? _"Yes, I am." Kagome stepped out of the walk-in closet and tugged on the apron. The outfit felt a little frumpy, actually…

They spent the day touring around the large house (mansion or manor, she couldn't decide—she even considered calling it a small castle) memorizing the laundry room, all the small closets, the bathrooms and bedrooms she was allowed to enter, and the basic etiquettes of greeting a member of the family if there was such an occasion to do so. She learned she was neither required to explore all the rooms, nor was she required to meet the Lord. She wasn't being paid to interact with the family, after all. Interaction was reserved for trusted individuals, like Kaede.

One of their last stops was the kitchen.

"This is the pantry," Kaede said between coughs, and opened the door to what Kagome thought was a garage. "If ye are needed in the kitchen ye will mostly work here," Kaede said. Kagome wasn't listening at the moment. She was too distracted examining the industrial-sized can of preserved mango strips. "If the Lord was to hold a dinner party…" she trailed off. "Excuse me for a moment," she was looking over Kagome's shoulder. "Please wait here," said Kaede and abruptly walked past Kagome.

Kagome turned around and watched Kaede follow a butler out of the kitchen. She was left to her own devices, then. The Japanese maid walked around the kitchen counter and lightly touched the large steel fridge. Ah, if only she could buy her mom one of these… her eyes fell on the ornate Venetian-style mirror hanging in the hallway. She strode into the hall and examined her reflection.

"This isn't size two," Kagome mumbled out loud as she pulled on the back of her outfit. She was also beginning to regret her red Christmas socks.

"You know," a familiar voice drifted down the hall, "most girls would kill for that sort of problem."

Kagome's hands released the back of her dress and she whirled around. There stood Inuyasha, a few steps away from one of the many bathroom doors in this monstrous building. He had changed from his casual shirt and ripped jeans to a more business casual attire, she noted. He was tying his hair up in a ponytail. Kagome straightened her back and, hesitantly, said, "Uh, good morning—"

"It's one in the afternoon," he quickly answered.

"Oh," Kagome paused. "Good after—"

"There's no need for that," he held his hand up. "Kagome, right?"

He remembered her name. How nice. "Yes…" she trailed off. Was she supposed to carry on the conversation? Or perhaps she was supposed to ask if he needed any assistance. This didn't feel like a typical way to approach your employer's family.

"Your apron's falling off," he pointed.

Kagome looked down and noticed the ties had come undone. "Indeed."

"Here," he walked up and motioned for her to turn. She heeded, and found herself watching the reflection of Inuyasha in the mirror tying the apron behind her back. She was confused, to say the least. She had no idea the family was this considerate—so the tabloids were wrong. "You should tie your hair back," he said as he stepped back. "Did Kaede tell you that?"

"Yes, she did." Kagome turned around to face him and all thoughts of apologizing for wasting his time threw itself out the proverbial window to commit suicide.

"Hmm," he wasn't looking at her hair anymore. "Nice socks."

She didn't know how to answer that.

"What's the occasion?" He said, nodding to the socks.

"It's…laundry day."

This conversation, as one could call it, went on for a while. He would make a comment and she would answer. Kagome felt a little guilty; if she was back in Japan, if he wasn't her boss's son, maybe she'd be more apt to contribute to the discussion…which was currently focused on her size two waist.

"Are you on a diet?"

"No." She eyed her waist. _Should I be?_

Kagome looked up and saw that Inuyasha wore a lopsided smile. Kagome opened her mouth…and closed it.

"Kagome?" Kaede's rough voice broke the silence. She slowly appeared from the kitchen. Kagome was surprised to see that her right eye had been bandaged up. "Ah, young master."

Inuyasha scowled. He disliked that term. "Did you lose your glass eye again?"

"It's been polished," she answered with a straight face. Kagome blanched, but Kaede didn't seem to notice and continued. "Your father is waiting upstairs."

"Figures," Inuyasha sighed. He turned to Kagome and said, "I'll see you around." Kagome and Kaede watched him walk away.

"How very," Kaede began, "peculiar." She had a strange look on her face; something between amused and worried.

Kagome remained silent.

…

**AN: **Next chapter—a rock garden, an annoyed Hanyou, some Japanese, and a word of warning…


	3. Nothing Special

Maid in London

Chapter Three: Nothing Special

She didn't want to dwell on it.

Kagome folded the pajamas, sleeves first, in perfect symmetry, just as they expected, and placed the clean clothes next to the detergent. Just as they wanted. It was routine, it was simple. Wake up at five, arrive by quarter till six. Don't break the routine, never break the routine.

"Calling all Kaggy."

Kagome turned around. Rose Price was a maid fifteen years her senior with the roundest gray eyes Kagome had ever seen. Rose had also taken to calling her Kaggy, apparently. Said Kaggy let a small smile escape. "How may I be of service today?"

She didn't want to dwell on the kind, fiery, understanding and energetic girl once known as Higurashi Kagome.

She was just Kagome, an 18-year old living in London, working as a maid to make ends meet. Why was she a maid? It had been a recommendation, a whim, and so much more. She had been perusing a local grocery store when she was approached by a well-dressed man. His first question has been her nationality: Yes, she was a Japanese citizen. His second question, her age: …eighteen. Why do you ask? (In retrospect she should've asked that before answering his first question.)

They—the family—required a new maid. At the manor so wrought with scandals and rumors it was called the Manor of Dogs by the press. Did she believe him?

"No," she had answered.

He gave her his business card and told her to "consider it." Seriously consider it. The next day, from the directions provided, she found herself inside the corporate headquarter of one of many businesses established by the family and next thing you know it—

"INCOMING!"

—flying peaches everywhere.

"Sorry," Rose groaned.

Rose Price happened to have butter fingers.

"It's all right," Kagome picked up the steel jar while balancing the boxes Rose had asked her to carry. "They have plenty more in the pantry."

Oh yes, the pantry. That was where Kaede had warned her…

…

Something just clicked when she was fifteen.

Nothing was going to happen.

She wasn't special. She wasn't gifted; elf-touched, so to speak. And she was proven right a year after it all dawned on her. And the year after that. As she was nearing eighteen and the prospect of going to college was finally coming into fruition—"You've taken the entrance exam for Waseda, right?" asked Ayumi, the responsible one, the prepared one—Kagome, so unremarkable, so _ordinary_, bought a one-way plane ticket to London.

Living in London wasn't a difficult adjustment. Kagome used to have an English pen pal when she was in grade school, and she had enough money saved up for two months' worth of grocery and one month's worth of rent. She ended up renting a flat that happened to overlook a parking lot for the rich. Everyday she watched that one Rolls-Royce drive into the adjacent lot, and everyday she wondered _what if_. And then she'd swat the spider away from the window sill.

This is why Kagome is a terribly, awfully dispassionate eighteen-year old maid.

Which was exactly why Kaede was worried.

"The young master," Kaede started as soon as she and Kagome were alone in the pantry, "has a habit of _following _young ladies your age."

"Oh." Following? Like stalking?

"It would be wise," she couldn't quite meet Kagome's eyes, "to appear interested, and not hold back."

Kagome went to bed incredibly confused. Luckily, the next morning Rose offered to enlighten Kagome.

"He seduces 'em," she said between her flapjacks. "Girls. Mostly maids yeh age. He absolutely loves the chase, especially girls who play _hard-to-get_. After he's done the deed, he ignores thems, fancy he's never met 'em before, and, eventually, the girls quit. All of 'em." Kagome also learned Rose had a slight Cockney accent in the mornings. Why she bothered to hide it, little ole Kagome had no idea.

"Does he do that for _entertainment_?"

"No." Was her simple answer. Rose twirled her fork. "He's a lonely boy, Kaggy. I'd say he's the bird caged in the gilded chateau."

…

Easy for her to say: Rose was three months pregnant. Kagome couldn't agree with the woman who used to play hide-and-seek with Inuyasha in the backyard.

Kagome aimlessly sauntered through the servants' quarter and empty corridors, with the laundry basket in tow. They all quit because the dog-eared one gave them the cold shoulder. Inuyasha didn't seduce the maids for entertainment. She passed a marble pillar and turned her head to her left. What a strange world they lived in.

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted, his ears turned to catch her footsteps, his profile hidden behind his forelocks. He sat on a boulder, beneath a towering tree.

"Hi," Kagome said. It was well known in the household that the youngest son would regularly visit the pub against his father's wishes and regularly create a scene, and then regularly return home for a thorough tongue-lashing. This morning had been a little bit different. "How are you this morning?"

He had a black eye. "Peachy," he sneered. Kagome set down the laundry basket on the boulder beside him. This was the Japanese rock garden, in the middle of the courtyard, created specifically for the lady of the house as her honeymoon present. "Damn wolf," he cursed, to no one in particular.

Kagome thought Inuyasha resembled that pit bull from the Little Rascals. "Everyone has a rough night once in a while." She sat beside him. He seemed so harmless—like a Maltese.

He smiled, still staring into the distance.

For a while they just sat in the rock garden, listening to the trickle of water and the occasional breeze that shifted the branches.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Quiet and vague.

Kagome shrugged. "Living."

Inuyasha finally turned to face her, but Kagome was busy examining the pink, violet and blue hydrangea flowers. They probably made great _ama-cha_…"Are you always like this?"

"What do you mean?" She had no idea what he meant.

Inuyasha sat up and moved to stand before her, his shins pushing against her kneecaps. He leaned down and asked, very clearly, "Do you find me handsome?"

"No?" She answered.

He hung his head and laughed.

"I mean," Kagome quickly explained, "I think you're very attractive to a lot of people."

"You mean," he mimicked, "_you_ don't find me handsome."

Kagome didn't say anything.

"You're very funny," he said. Then he shoved her down and slammed one palm down beside her head. His other hand wandered down her stomach and tugged on the apron. His eyes were glazed and his breath tickled the bridge of her nose.

Kagome blinked and did the first thing that came to mind.

She slapped him.

The second thing that came to mind was, _WHAT THE—_, and then an, _OH SNAP_.

…

**AN**: Because of Inuyasha the ratings keep going up, up, up.


	4. Late Night

Maid in London

Chapter Four: Late Night

She was on her way home.

Kagome had finished her chores. She still needed to change back into her shirt and jeans, so she took the long way to the servants' quarters. She didn't need to, but she wanted to avoid any interaction with the young master. She wouldn't know what to say.

She hadn't gotten into trouble for slapping him. His swollen cheek had nicely complimented his black eye, as Rose had pointed out. Inuyasha hadn't demanded her to resign, which came as a shock. She had expected him to be upset, as many would be, but his reaction had been almost nonexistent. He had simply grunted and then quietly sauntered away. She had felt guilty, of course, but he acted very casually after that, even around the servants. His face had completely healed the next day, anyway.

She was just passing one of the side doors when she heard voices outside. "God, I can't believe you," a female admonished, "Honestly, a hooker?" Oh my. "When you fall, you fall hard!" Suddenly the large oak door swung wide open and Kagome had to step three steps back to avoid being hit.

A lean girl with long black hair walked in with a familiar dog-eared man by her side, his right arm slung over her shoulders. A boy no older than thirteen followed in. They looked Japanese, but something about them…something struck her as…hmm…

They quickly spotted Kagome in her uniform and the two sighed in unison. "Glad I sent Miroku away," the girl said, more to herself than to the younger boy. "Could you take him?" Kagome blinked. Kagome was confused but cautiously stepped forward. "He was complaining about being rejected," said the stranger as she offered his limp arm to Kagome. "Good for her, you know, he deserved it. He needs to know he can't always get what he wants."

"Sorry about this," the younger boy apologized as Kagome awkwardly slung Inuyasha's arm over her shoulders. "I'm Kohaku."

"I'm Sango," the girl said. She carefully examined Kagome. "Oh, you must be the new maid. His dad mentioned you at the embassy." She nodded to Inuyasha.

That was when Kagome remembered. They were the children of the Japanese ambassador. She had seen them in the gardens, never in the house, but usually outside and playing a rough game of tennis. Kagome knew for a fact that Sango was the better player. Said girl peered out the door. Kagome followed her gaze and saw a man smoking by the iron gates. That man was their coworker's son, who usually drove the siblings to and from the embassy. "We should get back," Kohaku said to his sister. "Miroku's waiting for us."

"A real player, that one." Sango turned to Kagome and inclined her head. A body language Kagome recognized from watching the Japanese housewives gossiping in the streets. "I have the unfortunate privilege of being Miroku's close acquaintance." She rolled her eyes and promptly left through the door. Kohaku smiled up at Kagome before closing the door behind him.

Kagome was alone with Inuyasha. She looked down at the tipsy, drunk half-demon. This was awkward.

"Came home…early." He looked up at her and managed a lopsided smile. He was conscious but not quite coherent.

Something in his jean pocket poked her side. She looked down and noticed a syringe in his pocket. She said nothing.

Kagome knew where his room was, but she had never been near the family sleeping quarters. She wasn't needed there. "Please be careful," she said politely as they reached the stairs. Inuyasha made a noise and lifted his right foot oh so gingerly. This was going to take a while.

It was the third room on the fifth floor. Panting, she reached for the door handle with one shaky hand and opened the young master's bedroom door.

Porn was silently playing in the background.

Oh. Gross.

Kagome peeled her eyes away from the large TV screen and directed Inuyasha to the four poster bed. The bedroom was, needless to say, huge. Her flat could fit into this single room. Inuyasha all but collapsed on his bed with an appreciative groan.

Kagome continued to study the room when her eyes landed back on the TV. Strange, how did they do THAT while they were…Kagome tilted her head. What a strange position the blonde woman was…Kagome's eyes widened in mute horror when she realized the male porn actor was none other than the dog-eared one, and realized this was no porn movie but a home-made recording of Inuyasha's romp in the—Kagome quickly moved to the bedside drawer, grabbed the remote, and shut the TV off.

"Mm," Inuyasha moaned. "Hurts…"

Kagome placed the remote back on top of the drawer and leaned down beside the silver-haired half-demon. "Are you hurt?"

"You slapped…" He turned his head and opened one eye. His single amber eye bore into her.

And then he jumped her.

"Nnn—" Kagome protested as he threw his body over her and forced her onto the bed. He kissed her…

Well, he _attempted_ to kiss her lips, but only managed to wipe his damp lips on the bridge of her nose and then give a slobbery wet one on her chin. After some clumsy pecks on her temple and left cheek he tired and rolled off of her. She stared at the ceiling, a little shell-shocked but nonetheless relieved.

She sat up and closed her eyes. She was exhausted from having to drag a half-conscious half-demon up five flight of stairs. She left Inuyasha on the bed and sat down on one of the lounge chairs in his room. She vowed to get up and return home in the next five minutes.

"Kaggy?"

It was five in the morning. She somewhat remembered, in the middle of the night, waking up in Inuyasha's bedroom and stumbling all the way to the servants' quarters. She fell asleep in a fetal position, on the floor, next to the changing room.

"What are you doing here?" Rose's accent was well hidden this morning, Kagome noted.

She smiled, sleep-deprived as she was, and chirped, "I was excited for work."


	5. Our Secret

Maid in London

Our Secret

It was the syringe again.

Kagome bent down and stared at the offending object on the floor. He must've dropped it. She looked over her shoulder. No one was in the hallway. She gulped. She didn't want to get her fingerprints on the syringe. Who knew what the young master did in the weekends? Kagome, for one, didn't want to know.

Perhaps she should let Rose handle this…

She picked up the syringe and carefully stuffed it into her front pocket.

Then she sighed. She felt like she was quickly turning into his babysitter.

Kagome walked down the hallway and silently nodded to a passing butler.

She wasn't much for gossip, really she wasn't, but she had heard some of the daily news—an engagement on the dragon's estate, what they were up to at the embassy, another party in the panther's manor, the young master's drunken behavior, the weekly reprimands, pregnancy rumors…

The new maid hadn't made much of a splash in the estate, much to Rose and Kaede's delight. The new maid was a quiet girl, the chefs would say. This House had sent off too many maids in the past few years. She was perfect. She wouldn't cause any problems.

Kagome opened the pantry door and turned on the lights. She cautiously walked down the rickety steps and began her search for the industrial-sized pepper shaker.

There were quick, determined footsteps in the kitchen. Kagome recognized the sounds but chose to continue her search.

The footsteps stopped outside the pantry. "Hey."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Figures. She turned around. "Good afternoon." She tried not to think about the porn. He hadn't said a word about being dragged to his own room—perhaps he didn't remember. Perhaps he didn't find the topic interesting.

Inuyasha had bags under his eyes. He had come home late. Again. "I've lost something."

She tensed. "What was it, sir?"

"My soul." He looked very serious.

The corner of her lips twitched. "I'm not sure if we have the Devil's number, sir. I can go check."

He smiled. "That would be very helpful." He leaned down and his smile disappeared. "I really have lost something, though."

She couldn't look into his eyes. Kagome slowly reached into her pocket. She hesitated, but his eyes bore into her head. "Is this what you lost, sir?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. His shoulders dropped in relief. "Yeah." He moved to take the syringe from the palm of her hand but instead he grabbed her wrist.

Kagome flinched.

"Are you disgusted?" He had a strange look on his face. It was something between a scowl and a knowing amusement. Like he was above her.

Kagome looked up. She willed her heart to calm down. "I have no right to judge you, sir."

He licked his bottom lip. "Are you lying?"

"No, sir." She frowned and straightened her back. His grip on her wrist tightened.

"Liar," he whispered and pulled her forward. "You fucking liar." His other hand snaked through her hair and massaged the back of her head. "For fuck's sake," he hissed and leaned down to press his lips on her temple. He ground his hips against her stomach.

Kagome shook her head. "Please stop."

All movement ceased. Kagome realized there wasn't going to be a reply.

She untangled herself from his limp arms and placed the syringe in his hand. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs, so she kept her eyes on his hand. "I wasn't lying. I don't believe what you do is wrong or right. This is your life." She stepped back and walked around him and out of the pantry. Hell with the pepper shaker.

Behind her she heard a loud crash and an equally loud curse.

She kept walking.


	6. Your Lullaby

Maid in London

Your Lullaby

She was not surprised. This would've happened, eventually.

Especially since he'd been caught with the "illegal peripheral" by one of the butlers three days ago.

She wanted to berate him when she saw him, she really did, she wanted to roll her eyes, let out an exaggerated sigh, and tell him he was hopeless, so stupid, you're wasting so much money, the sort of prestige people fought for and often never got, you're acting like an ignorant brat—

But she couldn't do it. He was drunk, for one—how much does a half-demon drink to get drunk anyway?—and secondly…

"Ugh," he groaned.

Kagome quickly guided him to the closest bathroom, one of the two unimaginably enormous bathrooms in the fourth floor, and eased him over to the toilet. He heaved and vomited.

He was sick. Well, that's what he claimed…

She held his hair up and rubbed his back, ignoring the odor and the splash of the toilet water, "It's all right," she quietly assured him. "It's all right."

If she wasn't so adept at letting her mind wander she would be fuming—what a mess you are, she'd exclaim, fooling around with hookers, drinking away into the night, not to mention the drugs, so much drug, absolutely hopeless, you know…

"Ugh."

Kagome inhaled and closed her eyes. No Kagome, not now. You need the paycheck. You need to be nice to him, you can't understand how these people live or think or feel. You need to be more understanding. You need that damn paycheck, so shut up already. "I'm going to get you a towel," she whispered into one of his dog ears. She took off her pink scrunchie, gathered his silver hair in one hand and neatly fastened his locks as quickly as she could.

She took out one of the smaller towels from the counter and ran it under lukewarm water in the sink. With a sigh she returned to Inuyasha's side, got on her knees and gently placed the damp towel on his cheek. He flinched.

He looked delirious, and the marks on his arm told her he'd be in that state for a while.

Who knew half-demons would go into withdrawals?

Kagome will never be quite sure what came over her. Maybe it was pity, or perhaps her motherly instinct had kicked in. Whatever it was, she had never intended to let those words flow out of her mouth when she parted her lips.

_Ouma no oyako wa_

_Nakayoshi koyoshi_

_Itsudemo isshoni_

_Pokkuri pokkuri aruku_

Of all the songs she could've sang aloud it had to be that juvenile fluff. But when she realized Inuyasha had settled down into a sleepy lull, she decided to continue. Not like things could get even more awkward.

_Ouma no kaasan_

_Yasashii kaasan_

_Kouma o minagara_

_Pokkuri pokkuri aruku_

"Horses?" Inuyasha groaned, though she could hear the smile in the single word.

"It's the only thing I could remember," she quietly replied as he lifted his head from the toilet. Kagome reached over his arms and flushed the toilet for him.

Inuyasha sighed very loudly and took the wet towel from Kagome's hand.

"What," Kagome said as he pressed the side of his face against her chest.

"Need to borrow lap," was his simple answer.

She looked away, willing herself not to roll her eyes, and sat down. He comfortably let the back of his head fall on her lap and dropped the towel over his eyes. Kagome leaned back against the bathroom counter and wondered how long she'd have to stay there.

Inuyasha quietly snored.

"Huh," Kagome uttered. This was going to take a while. "Inuyasha," she breathed and closed her eyes. "You're an idiot."


End file.
